


No Going Back

by ScytheMeister23



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Based after "Sacrifice Arcadia Bay", F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5113493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScytheMeister23/pseuds/ScytheMeister23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max and Chloe have only survived the first storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Going Back

Winds were still going upwards of 150 miles per hour; damages were going to be in the millions, and all that Max could do was watch from the lighthouse. The lighthouse where this had all technically started five days ago, now acting as the sidelines for the absolute destruction of her hometown.

 

"Max! Max!!" Chloe was yelling at her without any avail. Max was stuck in the reality that she had created without any kind of knowledge that this would be the consequence, and now she wasn't even the one who would have to pay for it.

 

"Max! Max!! Wake up!!" though it was still futile; Chloe Price wasn't one to just leave her like that. "You need to wake up, Max!!" Why Max needed to wake up, she didn't know. She was already fully alert and taking in what she had created.

 

"Max!! Wake up, Max!!"

 

And Max awoke with a gasp for air, followed by panting, and coupled with the feeling that she shouldn't be able to move at that moment. Looking around she was reminded that she wasn't at the lighthouse, or that close to the beach even; not even within a stone's throw of Arcadia Bay.

 

Chloe and she had made it all the way north through Oregon and ended up in the outskirts of Portland. They decided it would be a cool idea to stop, cuddle, and watch the stars with maybe a few kisses here and there.

 

Chloe had began shaking her in an attempt to wake her up. "Chloe! I'm up!!" she yelled to stop her. Chloe kept shaking her before pulling her towards her and hugging her, tears streaming down her face that illuminated the city lights mere miles from them.

 

Max started crying too. A week ago she had left Arcadia Bay with no plan and no route; she and Chloe had taken the opportunity to take the road trip that they had talked about, that Chloe and Rachel had talked about, and were so quick to get out that they didn't even stop to look for survivors.

 

The town that they had spent their childhoods in had been destroyed, and they hadn't even seen if there were any casualties; if Joyce was still alive, if Warren was still alive, if David was still in the bunker with Jefferson.

 

Max pulled Chloe in with a tighter hug and sobbed into her shoulder.

 

"We have to go back, Chloe. We have to go back." Max said through her sobs. They drove through town as if there hadn't been a massive tornado through it the night before. As if it wasn't destroyed.

 

"I know, Max. I know."

 

 


End file.
